When worlds collide
by Flame 'N' Cherry
Summary: Due to a prank gone wrong, 3 marauders find themeselves transported to a place so unlike their own; Forks, Washington. Hp/Twilight New Moon X-over.
1. Prank Gone Wrong

_Ok, first of all, both of us (yes, Flame AND Cherry are two different people) are honored that somebody will bother to read this. This is our first fanfic together and feedback is appreciated. _

_PS. Please stop by our profile to actually understand the two different humans. Thank you -bows- _

_**Disclaimer for Flame : Tell me, is JK Rowling really a 13 year old girl with unruly jet black hair, a height of 5'4 and dark brown eyes??**_

_**Disclaimer for Cherry : Reminder!! Stephanie Meyer is not below 5 feet tall and does not have straight black hair. But I still own Edward Cullen though. Just kidding…**_

_Prologue _

Two boys were bent over a piece of parchment in a deserted corridor, speaking in hushed tones. After some time, the tallest' of the two straightened up and beamed in triumph.

"I'm telling you Moony, this plan is fool proof," he grinned cockily, brushing his long black bangs away from his playful grey eyes. He gestured wordlessly to the red and gold bag on the floor not far away from them.

Remus, the sandy brown haired boy scrunched up his eyebrows, looking troubled, "Are you sure it will work properly? No offence, but potions were never your thing. Remember the time Professor Slughorn singed his left eye brow when he tried to check your potion? And the time you sent Aleana Corner that 'suppose to be love potion' which ended up making her sing pop-goes-the-weasel for the whole day?"

Sirius pouted his lower lip in mock hurt, "Moony, you know how much it hurts when you bring up the past?" he clutched his hand over his heart for effect.

"Ermm, Padfoot, you do know that your heart is on the _other _side right?" Remus a.k.a. Moony cocked his eye brow.

Sirius shrugged it off and instead reviewed back the plan, "Okay, so when Snivellous comes round the corner, he's sure to pick that bag up. You know how that greasy git can't keep his oversized nose out of peoples' business," Sirius's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Can you imagine his face when he realizes he's only in his boxers?" Sirius smirk, if possible, grew wider.

Remus frowned and finally spoke, "Have you tested it yet?"

Sirius gave a mischievous smile and looked at Remus up and down, "Why don't _you_ try it first? We'll be under the invisibility cloak after all," faking a thoughtful look, Sirius pushed the daze Remus towards the bag.

Recovering quickly, Remus stumbled back and grabbed a handful of Sirius's robes.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again."

"Com'on Moooooonnyyyyy," Sirius whined in an annoyingly high tone. "Without Wormy here to test it, since he so inconveniently in detention right now, the marauders' plans are a not guaranteed success."

"You mean a failure?" Remus asked.

"Moony, Moony, Moony," Sirius said, shaking his head. "You could be so hydrant at times."

Remus stared blankly at his friend, "You do know what hydrant means right?"

Sirius stopped shaking his head and shrugged, "Not really, it just sounded cool, don't you think? Hydrant, hydrant, hydrant…." he started mumbling.

Remus slammed his palm onto his face in desperation, "Why me?" he groaned.

"Well, I guess _it is_ you then," Sirius stated simply.

_Whoosh!!_

Sirius shot forward towards the unsuspecting Remus and knocked him off his feet, hurtling towards the bag.

Unfortunately, that was when a certain black haired, bespectacled boy chose to make an entrance; skipping and screaming in a very un-James-ish manner.

"Guys! Guess what?? Lily finally agreed to go out…" the hazel-eyed Quidditch player was caught of guard by Remus who was still flying through the air crashing straight into him, making both boys fall in a heap on the ground.

_Right on the bag_.

Sirius, who was still staring at the unusual turn of events, out of impulse, grabbed hold of Remus' feet to yanked him off James.

_That was when everything went wrong._

A blinding flash of green light suddenly lit up the entire corridor and James, who was holding on to the bag, felt himself being jerked forcefully off the ground along with a choking sensation as if an invisible hand had clamped itself around his chest and throat and was pulling him away, dragging Sirius and Remus along with him.

As the light faded, all that was left was a deserted, dusty corridor with no sign of the three seventeen-year-old boys.

****

An unknown force seems to be pulling the boys' through a seemingly endless stretch of black space. They were thrown about and flapped around like rag dolls. They were plunging deeper into the pitch darkness as a searing pain started in their chests'. It felt as if they were on fire. It was impossible to tell actually which way is up and they weren't even sure whether they were traveling backwards or forwards.

As the pain seared with more force, all that could be seen was a glittery strawberry pattern that shone through the darkness.

****

In another dimension, way back at Forks, Washington, the little rainy town, nestled a small house. If you look past all the trees covering the house, you'll find a drawn curtain at a window, top left. A girl with wild mahogany locks spread across her pillow, her blanket twisted around her, her tortured-looking face were covered with glistening beads of sweat. Her jaws were clenched and her hands were balled into tight fists. "AAARGH!!!" a piercing scream, thickly coated with agony and fear escaped from her lips. As if been shocked by electric current, she shot up in a sitting position, breathing heavily. Her eyelids flutter open, revealing a pair of torn, empty brown eyes, like something large was missing from it, tearing her soul apart. She shook her head and got off the bed.

* * * * *

I leaned against my red Chevy. I sighed. Ever since… _he_ left, I was barely a human. No one in school seemed to bother waking me up anymore. Even Mike seemed to give up. Everything I did was zombie-like. I barely recall any movement or any conversation I had since _he_ left.

When _he_ left, it was as if a huge part of my heart was taken away with _him_, while the other part was left with a ghost. A ghost that was always ready to rip the hole in my heart wider whenever anyone mentions _his _name or anything familiar about _him_. Since the time _he_ left, I had reluctantly sealed my heart away… Right now, I'm merely a walking, breathing relic of what used to be Isabella Marie Swan, walking on this Earth.

I sensed something odd today. It felt like a miracle was going to happen. I lifted my head and stared at the unusual grey clouds. They look different today. _They didn't show any sign that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening. _I snapped out of my thoughts, what was I thinking?

I looked around. Nobody was paying attention at the odd clouds. I continue staring at the sky, ignoring the light drizzle. Darker clouds rolled in, closing the few soft rays of sunlight mercilessly.

So fast that I might have missed it if I blinked, I saw three figures falling from the dark blankets of cloud. I was sure of what I saw. In addition, I was perfectly sane. They got nearer and nearer to Forks High. With a muted _thud _that was barely even loud enough for the strained ears of mine, I witnessed the three figures from the unusual darksky on the roof of Forks High.

_End prologue_

_Well, what do you think? See that little green button down there, tell us what you think…._

_Lots of love,_

_Flame_


	2. Unexpected Appearance

_**Cherry – We're so so so so so so so sooooo sorry that it took about 3 months to publish this. 1**__**st**__** of all, our computer exploded into millions of pieces (heartbreaking, eh?). Then, our dear writer here got dengue, and worst of all…. Both of us got EXAMS!!!!! As you know these 2 'hardworking' lameass here have to 'study' for so long which involved trips to the computer now and then… which it crashed earlier. Our fingers got blisters from eating too much candy… (Don't ask so much, just swallow that). I apologize again, my dear readers (headdesk).**_

_**Flame – To **__**Vicis est Eternus, so sorry for my so called 'promise' (hangs head in shame) XD**_

They seem to be travelling through the darkness at a breakneck speed. The hot sensation spread from their chest to the tips of their fingers. James, who already numb from the heat, slowly finding himself loosing his grip on the bag. He felt Remus's fingers dig into his back, causing him to wince in pain. His only guess was that this was a poorly made portkey; three guesses who made it. If only he could get a good hold of it, he might be able to cast an 'undoing charm' on it. However, his attempts were futile when, with a sudden jerk, the bag 'leaped' out of his grasp. With a blinding white flash, the warm sensation disappeared, leaving the three young wizards dazed.

* * * * *

Unexpectedly, they found themselves falling into a cloudy space. Chilly damp air clung to their body, tousling their hair.

BAM!!!

"Ouch, I never knew heaven's so hard!" moaned Sirius.

The three boys sprawled on the roof tiles. Remus shot up. His panic-stricken face stopped Sirius from continuing his craps. Barely in a hoarse whisper, "Look, guys, look." James and Sirius shot up, not in panic, but in curiosity and excitement.

"Oh, those little colourful moving bug-like creatures are what I've heard Evans said before. Oh, oh, I think they're called… cats!" James's eyes glinted in excitement.

"Prongs, as I remembered, it is called… corpse, right? Yes! Corpse!" Sirius half-yelled with a victorious smirk, bouncing up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Shut up," Remus said simply. No effect. "I said, SHUT UP!" Remus roared which silenced them immediately.

Remus leaned forward and grabbed Sirius by his collar. "What have you done?" he spat through his gritted teeth.

This was when James finally got the seriousness (no pun intended) of the situation. "Sirius," he said, expecting answers.

He looked around. He noticed, below them stood a building, more of a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks, framed with so many trees and shrubs. There were clusters of people that dotted the compound.

Sirius, who was still spluttering from Remus's iron grip, chocked out, "I don't know, why am I to blame?" "Because, you're you!" Remus roared. "Cut it out, what's done, is done! Bickering doesn't help!" James pulled them apart with his muscular hands.

* * * * *

Unknowns to the three boys, below them, a crowd of onlookers were staring and whispering among themselves.

"I'm telling you, they just appeared-"

"You know, the one in the middle is kinda hot…"

"So's the one with glasses."

"Urgh, what's with those hideous robes?"

"Some fan of 'the Phantom of the Opera'-"

* * * * *

"So, you're saying that the bag was _supposed_ to make your clothes fall off?" James questioned Sirius, still trying to process the relayed information. Sirius nodded. James turned to Remus, "and you actually trusted _him_ to brew the potion HIMSELF?" James asked, shock apparent in his eyes.

Remus held his hands up defensively, "Hey, I wasn't even involved with this scam!" He motioned towards Sirius who was pulling an innocent face, but failed miserably, "I was on the way to see Amos Diggory, you know, that Hufflepuff bloke. Then this idiot here dragged me underneath the Invisibility Cloak and simply refused to tell me what was going on!" Remus ended with an exasperating sigh. James smacked his forehead in disappointment.

"And now we're stuck in who knows where and who knows what, with no known way to get back. For all we know, we might not be anywhere near Hogwarts anymore," he almost shouted. Remus clutched his robes closer to himself, "Erm, Prongs, I have a feeling that we're not even in Britain anymore," he said slowly and getting softer as though if they didn't hear it, then it wouldn't be true.

* * * * * *

"Alright, put your feet over that pipe… Yes, that's it, Prongs. Now, Sirius put your left hand over the purple horizontal pipe. Yes, bingo! Now jump down. PADFOOT! NO!" Remus cried in horror and disbelieve.

CRASH!' An earsplitting noise hung humid in the chilly air. "What a way to make an entrance," Sirius mumbled, rubbing his sore ankle. He had fallen on a sturdy red car.

He clumsily clambered down from the car and walked over to where James and Remus had landed, albeit more gracefully.

"Ok, so where are we again?" James asked, turning around in a full circle. The students were milling around them, sneaking not-so-secretive glances at the three young wizards.

"What are we, celebrities or something here?" Sirius questioned, winking at an attractive young lady with dark blonde hair. She smiled back at him before hurrying off.

"Yeah, Sirius, doesn't everyday a trio of boys fall from the sky into a Muggle community?" James mumbled moodily.

Sirius's gray eyes widened in shock, "these are _Muggles_?" he nearly shouted. "Oh no, they're _Death Eaters"_ replied James sarcastically.

Remus dropped his hand over Sirius's mouth just when he was about to retort. "Guys, now isn't the right time," his voice quivered with a hint of anger. James and Sirius nodded meekly.

Just then, a russet-skinned boy, who looks more likely like a man, came running in large strides. Judging his 6'7" and muscular build, he looked about 25. "My 'Rabbit'!"

As confused as Sirius was, his pulse quickened and gulped silently, "Oh-oh…" Slowly, he approached the, um… well, _boy_ and tapped on his gigantic shoulder, with a guilty look plastered on his drained face.

The boy spun around to face Sirius, snapping his attention away from his car. He raised his ebony eyebrows and bored his twinkling dark eyes into Sirius's face.

"Ummm, well… you see, Muggle. I'm so sorry. I… I…" Sirius trailed off and started pointing at the roof and waving his hands about, resembling a poor imitation a chicken, while opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

A puzzled look appeared at the boy's face. Then, he broke his intimidating robust facade into loud guffaws that might have shaken the ground. Trying to compose his face, he turned to the three bewildered wizards and spoke, "You look like you've just committed a murder," mostly to Sirius, "it's okay! Really! Just a dent! You're lucky I'm a mechanic!"

"Ermm, well, I guess it's settled then," Sirius wiped out the pout and clapped his hands together. "And I thought you Muggles would start exploding if…" Remus lunged forward and clamped Sirius's mouth again.

"Sorry, my friend here isn't feeling very well," he faked a small laugh as the told the confused young man. "Well, actually it's been like that for some time," James shrugged, "but I guess it's in his genes," He quipped, speaking for the first time. "Poor bloke… Tsk, tsk, tsk…" James chimed with a grave nod.

The blank stare was replaced by a deep throaty chuckle. "So you guys are new, I guess? I'm Jake by the way. Jacob Black."

"WHAT!!! WE'RE RELATED? ME, **SIRIUS ORION BLACK** THE _**MIGHTY WIZA**_… muff muff" the loud explosion was muffled by the two boys, Remus clamming his hand over Sirius's mouth and James holding Sirius's hands back. It took quite an effort.

Jake had his eyes nearly popped out and offered, "Do you guys want a ride to Forks Hospital?"

"Umm, thanks but it's okay. He just has some problem telling apart fantasy and reality. Too much comics spoilt his poor brain. We have to go….ermm…. see…. somebody. Yeah, see you around!" Remus spluttered.

"Okaaay, see you. And welcome to Forks High! Nice robes by the way." Jacob shot them a wide grin and watched the three boys disappeared into a corner.

* * * * *

"What the hell did you say?!?!?!" James whispered furiously to Sirius as soon as Jacob was out of earshot.

A few girls, clustered in a clique, were giggling and batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at them. A silver blonde girl brushed her hair behind her shoulders and strutted towards James.

She slurred, to James, jutting out her lower lip, "Hey… I'm Lauren. Do you have a number?"

James's face scrunched in disgust. "Don't you have one?"

Remus pulled James into another corner. James exhaled in relief and shot Remus a 'thank you' glance. "You should have handed her to me…" Sirius whined in a disturbing way, he pout, crossing his long muscular arms over his chest.

Just when the scolding were about to slip off Remus's lips, an unexpected voice interrupted them. "Who are you, guys?" a blonde baby-faced boy, about a head shorter than James, retorted.

"Oh, fancy you Muggles, of course we are… OUCH! What the…" Sirius pressed his lips into a hard line after meeting Remus's glaring eyes. He would reconsider the phrase, 'If looks could kill', while rubbing his highly potential bruised backside.

James quickly covered up, "Sorry, he's always taking his imagination too seriously. James immediately shot a warning glare to Sirius, this time to stop him from his 'Sirius' pans. Seeing this, Sirius held both of his hands up, palms forward, with an innocent look on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes and faced the suspicious blonde boy. "Actually, we are new."

"Which school are you people from?" the boy eyed the Hogward's badge on their robes with his big blue eyes.

"Well… it… it doesn't matter. I… I forgot what state is this called. It's been a long journey. Can you tell us the name?"

"Really, where do _you_ guys come from?"

"It doesn't matter," the three boys quickly repeated in unison.

The boy was just about to say something when a girl with dark brown curls ran through the corridor and flung her arms around the blonde boy's neck, squealing, "Mikey!"

James turned to the boy after eyeing the couple, "Oh, nice to meet you, Mikey. I'm James and this is Remus, and this decapitated excuse for a human here is Sirius," he gestured to both boys and held out his hands.

'Mikey' took his hands before breaking into a grin. "Actually, it's Mike, Mike Newton. This is Jessica," he said casually, wrapping his right arms around Jessica's waist, which in turn beamed in pleasure. Remus's eyes wandered around and finally captured a door.

"We have to go. Nice to meet you."

"Kay, see you around!" Mike waved at the three wizards.

Remus ignored the questioning look from Sirius and swiftly pulled them into the room.

"Wait, isn't that the girl's bathroom?" Jessica whispered to Mike, confusion written on her features.

* * * * *

Bella's POV =]

People rarely come to this toilet, well, here's where I choose to hide during free periods. The only place away from curious glances, scornful smirks shot right at you. I stared at the cracks on the faded blue walls. And that was when I was rudely interrupted by voices of bickering boys. Wait a minute… _boys_… _**BOYS**_**!!! **In a_**girls' **_toilet?!?!

* * * * *

"Ok, so first of all," James started while pacing past the dusty mirrors, "we _have_ to find out _where_ are we actually," Remus nodded absentmindedly, leaning against the dirt-stained wall.

"And then we can think of _how_ to get back," he added.

Sirius watched James pace back and forth like watching a Quidditch match, "It can't be _that_ hard. I mean, well, when my adoring fans realize that I'm not there to be fawned over as usual, they're sure to start a campaign." He tried to lighten the situation, all the while knowing that this was _his_ fault they were stuck here.

"Yeah, right." Remus sighed deeply. Out of a scale of 1 to 10 on their list of trouble they had gotten into, this one was definitely a 14.

James stopped his pacing momentarily and gloomily put his hand into his pockets, his two friends watched as his recently glum expression changed so fast that they thought he was having a sudden heart attack.

"Guys, I just realized. I still have my wand," he spoke cautiously, pulling out the item from his pocket. Remus and Sirius quickly fished into their pockets too, but their faces fell when they couldn't find theirs.

"I think we left ours at Hogwarts," Sirius said, suddenly feeling nervous. They were out of school, and only James had a wand. What if this was an ambush? What if a group of Death Eaters suddenly apparate into the room and…?

"I GOT IT!" Sirius suddenly yelled, making both James and Remus nearly jumped out of their skins at the outburst. Sirius quickly stood up and closed is eyes; 1…2…3 and he twirled around in a full circle before tripping and falling flat on his already bruised butt.

"I thought I could apparate out of here," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, answering his friends questioning glares.

"James shook his head and helped to pull Sirius back to his feet, "Well, we could see that it didn't go very well," stifling a laugh.

* * * * * *

Bella's POV =] (In the cubicle)

I listened to the intruders.

"Ok, so first of all we _have_ to find out _where_ are we actually"

What kind of task is that? They came here, and they don't even know where are they?

"And then we can think of _how_ to get back,"

Get back? Then why do they come here? Another voice chattered on about his adoring fans with campaignes. Oh, Lord. How sickening.

After a long silence, a different voice.

"Guys, I just realized. I still have my wand,"

Wand? Are they playing some lame make-up games or are they mentally-challenged?

The voice who spoke about his fans voiced again. This time, He mentioned about leaving their _wands_ at _Hog… _Hogwhat?and _ambush _and _Death Eaters._ Now, I highly suspect that the boys might be a little cuckoo. Not to be mean but, well, firstly, they entered a _girls'_ toilet, then about all the wands, Hog-whatever and Death Eaters!

-Thump!-

I was beyond puzzled. The same voice continued anout ap… a-parret-ing? I simply could not handle these anymore. Slowly, I stood up and carefully, trying not to let my presence be acknowledged, I pushed the cubicle's rusty metal door. 'CREEEAAK!' So much for unnoticed entrance. The three heads snapped at my direction. The shortest of them with sandy hair were leaning against the wall while the tallest who stood tall had dark hair, stared at me with those playful gray eyes. The third one made my stomach churn. He had the same height as… him. His lively hazel orbs were slighty covered with his tousled jet hair. He remind me a lot of… him. I bluched scarlet, realizing the spotlight were immediately shifted to me.

* * * * *

The three heads suddenly spun sharply at the creaking sound from the last cubicle. A delicate brunette with baggy clothes and lifeless eyes on her shallow-cheeked face came into the view. Her eyes soft brown eyes widen as she drew in her breath sharply, parting her pale lips. The three astounded wizards were ready to hear her scream. Instead, she blushed and drew her eyes to her feet. Although her straight hair veiled most of her face, is was visible that she was uncomfortable.

"Aren't you gonna scream?" Sirius blurted without thinking. Quickly, he shut up when James flashed him another death glare. _What??? What did I do? What's with those glares?? Are they having menopause or what? _Sirius grumbled silently.

"Erm, no… Must I?" the girl said, eyeing them curiously. Finally, looking at them.

"Well, isn't that the natural response?" Sirius asked back.

The girl looked agonized for a second, subliminally clutched the front neckline of her shirt. Instantaneously, she shifted her expression into a confused look.

James cleared his throat. _Can't Sirius get anything right?_ "Talk about awkward introductions," he grumbled, barely loud enough for the others to hear. He walked forwards so that he was standing right in front of the dumbfounded girl and flashed her a grin, "Names' James, James Potter," he held out his hand. She cautiously shook his hand and managed a forced smile, which turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Isabella Swan. Just Bella," she said in a tight, constricted voice. James raised his eyebrows but decided not to press the question.

"Well then, just Bella," Sirius said with a 'charming grin'. "This extremely good looking creature in your presence right now comes with a formadable name of Sirius Black," he made a mock bow.

Bella gave him a blank stare. Are you anyway connected to Jacob Black?"

Sirius turned around to face James and Remus with a triumph grin, "That, my dear marauders, is the art of the name 'Black',"

Remus sighed in exparation, " Sirius, you do know that you're not making any sense, right?" he questioned, fearing for their sanity.

Sirius shrugged, "Who said I'm trying to make any sen- OWH!" he was silenced by a hard whack on the back of his head, courtesy of James.

"That was to knock some sense into that thick head of yours," James crossed his arms, smriking.

"What are you doing here?" Bella stared at them, "This is the _girls'_ toilet, just so you know," speaking every word cautiously, like handling a bomb.

"We're kinda… lost, I guess,"James finished lamely after having a silent disscussion with Remus.

Bitting her lower lip, Bella raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the left ever so slightly, "Lost?... You guys are new here?"

Remus shrugged lightly, "Yea. Can you show us to the office?"

"Alright. But wait…" she walked forward and popped her head out of the door. She looked to the left and then to the right, as though she were going to cross a busy road.

"Ok, the corridor's clear. Quickly, come out before anyone spotted you in a girls' toilet," she waved her hands, imitating a traffic police.

Remus gave her a curt nod of thanks after he exited the toilet. Silently, they walked behind Bella.

Bella pulled open the office's door. Chilly perfumed air swept pass their faces. Inside, it was brightly lit and a little warmer than orange-flecked commercial carpet spread over the pocket-sized office; a little waiting area with paded folding chairs, awards and notices cluttered the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in plastic pots; as if there wasn't enough greeneries outside. The office were cut in half by a long counter, dotted by wire baskets filled with paper and bright-coloured flyers were taped at the front of it. There were three desk behind the counter, one of which was manned by a bespectacled woman with her red hair hung over her large frame.

The red-haired woman looked up. "What can I help you, Isabella?" Bella, grimace at the mention of her name.

"Well, these guys over here are new. Can you help them to register?" Bella gave her a small smile, which looked good on her if she wears it more often, maybe it'll improve if she widens it.

"Sure, please, take these forms. Fill in the imformations and I'll be able to settle it," she handed some papers to the three boys.

At the corner of Bella's eyes, she saw James and Sirius whispered to each other, then, they let out a low myterious chuckle. Bella noticed that Remus was more sensible and mature than the other two, he was more to the down-to-earth type; James was more mature compared to Sirius and was more built than the others while Sirius was, of course, much goofy and immature.

After waiting for a while, the three boys handed the forms to the clerk. The clerk took the paper and started typing on her computer right away. Without looking at them, she asked them to take a seat and wait for another 15 minutes. Taking their seat, James spoke, "Bella, thanks a lot for helping us. We really appreciate it. Ummm, I was just wondering, where can we get the books?"

Bewildered, Bella replied, "Of course, you can get from the bookshop at the back of the 6th block and the references from the malls. Not that we have any in Forks but there are surely plenty at Seattle." James frowned and simply nod absentmidedly at Bella, mumbling a thanks.

"Hey there, it's done!" the clerk called them from the counter.

The four of them stood up and walked towards the clerk. "I have your scedules right here. It's all the same with Bella's since I figured out that you might need a tour guide, you know, whithout any relatives here, its hard. You won't mind, would you, Isabella?" pausing a moment.

Bella shook her head, earning grateful smiles from the trios of wizards. The clerk continued, "And a map of the school, well, just in case Swan got tired of you guys," she chuckled.

Suddenly, the computer began to beep. With a swift glance, the clerk looked at Bella, "Isabella, can you go through the classes and the routes with them, please? These are the slips for them. Please give me a hand, would you?" Bella nodded as she gave the clerk an reassuring smile.

Remus thanked the clerk and out of the office they strode. Out to face an awaiting adventure, a new beginning…. And of course, a whole lot of trouble in the making.

* * * * *


End file.
